


Klance Story Notes

by lyricalLoser



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalLoser/pseuds/lyricalLoser
Summary: Just a place for me to keep notes for future Klance stories.





	Klance Story Notes

Keith has a scar on his inner thigh because he tried to help his dad and something exploded, killing his dad and shattering Keith's left thigh bone so badly that they had to go in and put it back together  
Lance has freckles and sometimes wears glasses for near-sightedness. He has self-harm scars on his thighs and upper arms, but he won't talk about it.  
Lance's apartment building floods or burns down and he ends up staying with Keith until he finds a new place to stay  
They love each others scars to bits and they always kiss them gently to let each other know that it's okay and that they can trust them with everything because they love each other. 

Keith finds out that Lance can dance and he starts hugging him and kissing him and getting all excited like a total dork and Lance was really embarrassed at first but after a while, he becomes more confident around Keith and they dance together randomly, invoking lots of kisses and giggle fits. 

They like to lay down at night and just whisper sweet nothings to each other, and eventually it turns into stupid puns and dad jokes because Lance ruins it with a bad pickup line.  
They get into fights and bickerfests alot, but they always make up because they can't stand to be without each other, and normally one of them will slip up and say that they miss the other or they'll realize that they're lonely and they'll show up at the others' house at like three am. 

Keith is a natural-born artist, and Lance is a natural-born writer, so they like to draw each other or write stupid little stories about each other; Lance will draw something and then Keith will get inspired and write something about it, and they always have each others' artistic genius hung up on their bedroom walls. 

Lance likes to play the guitar and ukelele, and Keith secretly plays the piano; Keith is also in chorus and he loves writing songs with Lance and then singing them while Lance plays them on his ukelele or guitar.  
Keith is an avid-born cryptid hunter, so Lance normally goes cryptid-hunting with him; Keith gets really sad every time they don't catch or see anything, so Lance likes to buy him cute cryptid stuff to cheer him up; this is why Keith has Mothman slippers, a Mothman plushie, a Mothman poster, Mothman pajama pants, a Mothman t-shirt, a Mothman blanket, and a whole bunch of other shit. 

On their first date, everything basically went to shit; Lance made the reservation at the wrong time, the car broke down, the movie was awful, and they both had a terrible time; Lance decided to just take Keith back to his house, and they watched a movie while cuddling on the couch, and Lance took Keith up on the roof to stargaze.  
Keith loves the stars, and Lance loves nature, so they often go on stargazing getaways in the mountains; they rent a cabin and go stay there for a week or longer every summer; they spend the time hiking, stargazing, going to nearby attractions in the small town nearby, and looking for animals. 

Keith loves hippos, and Lance loves sharks, so they have a bunch of assorted shark and hippo merchandise in their rooms and cars from their many trips to the zoo and aquarium. 

They've decided to get two cats, and they named them after their favorite colors; Keith's cat is named Red, and Lance's cat is named Blue; the cats love each other to bits and they eventually end up having six kittens; they decide to keep them until they're old enough to leave their mom, and then they give them to Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Coran, and the two gays Matt and Shiro; they keep one and name her Lavender, Lav-Lav for short.  
Keith doesn't understand Lance's love of hoodies until Lance buys him one, and Keith practically lives in that thing now; he also keeps stealing Lance's hoodies, and he has a collection of them in his closet. 

They just love each other so much, and lazy makeouts are their specialty; they always get really sappy and talk about how much they love each other; their first kiss happened during a fight because Keith told Lance to shut up and he said 'Make me', so Keith did. 

Keith is normally the first one awake, and he has the honor of trying to drag Lance out of bed; normally he fails and ends up cuddling him for another hour or so.  
Lance talks alot, but if you ever want him to shut up, just ask Keith to kiss him; he'll be quiet during the kiss, and after a fake complaint, he'll continue to be quiet because he'll be mesmerised by Keith.  
They like cuddling on the couch and watching movies and TV shows together; normally they'll either fall asleep, or lazily make out while watching. 

They like showering together because it brings them a sense of true closeness; it always leads to cuddles, shower sex, or hardcore teasing. 

They love each others' bodies; they love running their fingers over every nook and cranny of their partners body, feeling their skin and bringing a sense of loving calmness to them both.  
They're both switches, but Lance enjoys being the bottom most of the time and Keith is almost always the top; they switch places often because they like looking down at each other. 

They listen to music while fucking; fast-paced music for fast-pace 'fun', and slow-paced music for slow-paced 'fun'. 

They both have part-time jobs; Keith works at Starbucks, and Lance works at Taco Bell; they like telling each other about their days; if they had bad day, then they either have slow lazy make-outs or slow lazy sex.  
They sometimes wake up early to see the rainbow of colors that shows up in the sky right before the sun comes up; they also love the colors of the clouds and sky at dawn and dusk. 

They have matching tattoos on their ring fingers; Lance has a sun and Keith has a moon; they also have small colored stars behind their ears; Lance has red, and Keith has blue.  
They love matching things, and they have a bunch of matching t-shirts, necklaces, bracelets, and rings; they also have promise rings that look like little half yin-yangs; Keith has the black side with the white dot, and Lance has the white side with the black dot.

Lance always gets random shit stuck in his head, so he'll randomly quote something or start singing a commercial jingle without warning or context; Keith knows all of his most common ones, and he normally quotes or sings them with Lance.  
They're at that point where they're comfortable with being in the bathroom at the same time; like, Keith will be brushing his teeth while Lance is taking a crap, and they can have a normal conversation because they honestly just don't care about being embarrassed by that anymore.  
Lance likes styling Keith's hair, and he's always super excited to try new things with it; Keith used to get annoyed by this, but he's grown used to it and normally lets Lance do it because it makes him happy.


End file.
